New girl
by Cool Kitty
Summary: A girl is in danger. The three sisters must help her. But can they?


CHARMED  
  
"Piper, Phoebe", Said Prue. They were in the living room. "Yes", they said together. "I'm going to Bucklands now, see you later", Prue said. "O.K", Piper said. Later that day. Stars started to appear it was Leo. "Hi, where's Piper", Leo asked. "Upstairs" Phoebe answered. "Piper, come see who's here to see you" Phoebe called. "Hey Leo, Back for more? Why don't you ever come in like normal people?" Piper questioned sadly. She went back upstairs halfway when she heard a clicking sound at the door. It was Prue coming back from her work at Bucklands. "Hey, hansom! What's up?" Prue said. "The Time" Leo said halfway when Piper froze him. "What's he doing here", asked Prue. "Maybe if you let him finish his sentence then we will know", Phoebe said. Just then someone knocked on their door. "I'll get it" Piper said. At the door it was Their next door neighbor Dan. "Oh hi Dan" Piper said. Piper put out her hands and froze him. "One man in the house is bad enough two, I think I'm going to explode!" Phoebe exclaimed. Just then Dan and Leo unfroze. "De" Leo continued when he realized that Dan was there. "Oh, Hi" " Gee, that handy man comes here a lot." Dan said. " This house is very old and needs a lot of fixing." Leo answered. "I just came here to give you these. I'll go now," Dan said. They were flowers, He revealed them from his back and left. When Dan had closed the door, Leo started to explain what he was saying before. "The Time Demon is here and he has a list of witches and you're all on the list. Every witch on the list he has to by next Sunday or he will die. He also has a normal person trying to find you" Leo continued. The next day. "The weather is fine and sunny for the whole week" the T.V blared out loudly. "Hey look at this" Prue said while reading the newspaper. It was a article about a robbery at the bank. There were no witnesses except the bank assistants. This robbery occurred in broad daylight the witnesses acclaimed.   
" That's strange! This robbery has defiantly got to do with this Time Demon." Prue said. " Give me that paper. HUH" Phoebe exclaimed when Prue gave her the paper. She just had a premenition. "Phoebe, Phoebe what's the matter" Piper asked. " I just had a premenition about a bank assistant getting killed." Phoebe answered. " Quickly we better go to the bank quick before the demon gets there." Prue said. A few minutes later they arrived at the bank. "Phoebe which assistant is it" Prue questioned her. Phoebe searched. "That one over there" Phoebe said. The three girls ran over to the bank counter the lady was serving at. "Excuse me but what is your name" Piper asked the lady. "Tiffany" She answered back. " Tiffany can we have a word with you outside in private. If that's O.K with you and your boss. " BOSS. These young girls want a word with me can I go for a few minutes." "Yeah, yeah, yeah go ahead just stop bothering me I'm really busy at this moment. When they were outside.   
"Are you a witch?" Piper asked nicely. "Why do you want to know?" Tiffany said.   
"Because we're witches and my sister just had a premenition about you getting killed by a demon." Prue answered. "Well O.K I'm a witch and I'm in a hurry. I have to go." Tiffany said in a rushed voice. " Be careful," Piper said. "O.K, Bye see you soon. "Tiffany said while going back into the bank. " She's a nice person I hope she doesn't get killed" Piper said. "Anyway we need to go back home and see if the book has anything about vanquishing this time demon." Prue said. When they arrived home they all went up to the attic. Piper flipped through the pages until she came to a page that was titled Time Demon. " To vanquish the Time Demon you must not let the victims get killed before its time limit. If not done the Time Demon will become totally powerful and all innocent will suffer." Piper read out from the book. "Hey look here, there is some small print" Phoebe said. " This Time Demon cannot be totally vanquished, It appears every two thousand years. "Well we have to protect Tiffany. Piper and Phoebe you go and find Tiffany and protect her. I'll go and find the Time Demon." Said Prue. Prue went to her car and drove off. After half an hour she saw a guy. Prue didn't know this but this guy was the Time Demon. " Hey witch how are you doing" He said. This must be the Time Demon because he knows that I'm a witch Prue thought. "How do you know what I am?" Prue asked. " Because I'm you worst enemy the Time Demon." He said. " Let me see what you're worst fear is." He covered her face and said, " Hmm, interesting you're worst fear is your sisters dying. Well guess what I've got people going after them to kill them now." Prue shook her head " NO!!" " Oh yes". He said to her "Kill those two girls that are trying to kill your sisters before midnight and bring them to me". " Whatever you say master." The Time Demon had the power to control people's minds. Then he vanished. Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe were at the bank but it had already closed. A car came up. Phoebe and Piper went fling onto the wall. Prue had used her powers on them. "Don't kill my sisters," She said. " We we are your sisters" Phoebe and Piper said together. " No you are not," Prue said forcefully. " Remember when I broke your favourite doll when you were five." Phoebe said quickly. " Remember when you nearly got killed saving me. "Piper said. " How did you know that?" Prue asked. " Because we are your sisters." They answered. They ran up to her and gave her a hug. The time was one minute to twelve midnight. They reached where the demon was. "ARE THEY DEAD" The demon demanded. " They are where they are supposed to be." Prue answered. "We're here" Phoebe and Piper said. At that moment the clock struck twelve. "NO!" The demon screamed. He started to disappear. Boom he vanished. "That was too close," Piper said. "Ahh lets go home and sleep. Phoebe said while yawning. "Yes, lets" Piper said. When they went home the went to bed.  
  
THE END  



End file.
